1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for fabricating a multilayer ceramic circuit board, wherein a green tape is laminated on a sintered ceramic substrate, followed by sintering, so as to avoid a distortion of the laminate due to shrinkage of the green tape during the sintering.
2. Discussion of Background
As a method for fabricating a multilayer ceramic circuit board having excellent strength, a method has been reported which comprises laminating a green tape on one side of a sintered ceramic substrate having a conductive pattern formed on its surface, then printing a conductive pattern on the surface of the green tape, and further laminating a green tape thereon (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,645,552 and 4,799,984). However, this method requires sintering each time when a green tape is laminated. Accordingly, the number of process steps increases. The conductive pattern formed on-the sintered ceramic substrate is raised from the-surface of the ceramic substrate, and the green tape laminated thereon will have irregularities on its surface, whereby it will be difficult to form a fine conductive pattern on such a green tape. Further, if a defect is found in a green tape after lamination, such a tape can not be replaced, and the entire assembly of the sintered ceramic substrate and the green tape laminated thereon will be wasted. Thus, the productivity used to be poor.